A Strange Girl at Hogwarts
by ForsakenPreistess
Summary: A starnge girl that never fit in with all her past coming at her and new fights to face will she find love or will the ones closest to her take advantage of her all over again? CanonxOC! no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya i'ts forsakenpreistess here. this is my first story so PLEASE be nice to me.  
I don't own harry Potter and everyone else but Octavia Night Yuki.

It was all quite at hogwarts at night. Noone moved and in the winter noone would walk around the castle walls. Except for one person.  
The stone on the floor was hard on her feet. she was barefooted and she didn't know why. She liked the solitude that the castle walls offered and liked the quite silence that followed her wherever she would go. A small sigh left her lips and she began to hum quitely.  
She knew she should not walk around the castle walls at night. There was noone there to help her if something went wrong. Octavia looked up from the ground. "Am I just not pretty enough?" Octavia mummbled softly to herself.  
Just today she had seen the love of her life in the halls standing right where she was now. Octavia looked up at the celing a sad look on her face. she couldn'thelp it. He was just so perfect and she was just the weird goth girl noone liked.  
Octavia came from a messed up house and felt that hogwarts was her only reqeium from the torture she was put through at home. She l ooked forward to coming to a place where she was atleast somehow accepted itno society.  
She had long black hair with natural purple streaks. She alwasy had that unnatural hair color and that was one of the things that people would tease her about. Her eyes were bright and her skin was really pail but her eyes seemed sad all the time they were purple like her hair but at night they turned almost red. when she got angry they would turn gold and when she was sad they'd turn the brightest color of green.  
Because of her eyes and the things they did she had to make sure to keep heremotions down because if anyone found out about her she would be expelled.

Octavia had a secret that noone else could ever know about. she was raised in an orphange where she was always abused by her foster parents. the other kids hated her because of her powers and she always felt like she was alone in the entire world.  
When she was 8 she found out something when she was at the zoo. A snake had gotten out from it's cage and was about to bite one of her 'siblings' and even now Octavia never knew what came over her. She yelled at the snake to stop but it came out as a dark hiss.  
The snake turned to her and started talking. "Can you...understand me?" it asked very confused. Octavia stared at the snake. "I don't know what's going on but stop attacking people, please!!!!!!" she cried. The snaek watched her. "okay, only because you told me to and i can't refuse an order from you."  
"Why?" she asked. "Why can't you refuse an order?" The snake finally slithered away and before turning to Octavia.  
"Your magical signature is too strong. You will find out soon enough."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OKAY END OF CHAPTER

Octavia: HOw did you think it went?

Harry: Hey why am I not in here

octavia: *giggles* your not supposed to show up yet

cedic: i can't wait until I"m here!

Otavia: I wonder what's gonna happen next. I'LL UPDATE AS LONG AS I GET REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!111

Everyone: ByYYYYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya it's forsakenpreistess again. i got alot of your reviews and I'm not gonna get mad because what people said. I changed Octavia's name to Selene. I'm going to explain why her eyes change color and every thing. I'm using spell check so people will leave me alone about my spelling. This is my first fic! You do not have to be so mean.

Chapter 2: Alone Forevermore

Selene shot up in her bed. Her eyes were wide with fear. She looked around nervosuly. "That dream again...."  
"SELENE!" The purple-haired girl fell out of her bed as someone ran to it screaming. "What?!" Selene said, scared by the yelling. Abbey was looking through the curtains and grining. "It's time for the feast and the sorting!" Abbey ran leaving Selene with a huge sweatdrop.  
She stood up and went to the bathroom looking at the mirror. She looked even more goth now because of her dark eyes from walking late into the silent night. The girl shook her head- trying to shake the thoughts from her mind aswell. This was no time for thinking like that. She went to her trunk and pulled out a short black skirt from Hot Topic with chains and a pair of fishnet tights. She wore big combat boots with metal spikes and a black and white striped shirt with Linkin Park written on it.  
She made sure to wear longsleeves. It'd be better if they didn't ask.  
She followed Abbey who was wearing her robes and went down to the great hall where Dumbledoor was already talking.  
The entire crowd turned to stare at her and Selene blushed but didn't say anything. She was late for her own sorting!  
Everyone turned to look at her all scowling darkly. Selene tried to not notice the glares- she was used to it anyway. Abbey pulled on her hand, almost making the girl fall over in the process. Even Dumbledoor had stopped talking to watch her hurry to the front.  
"It seems you missed the sorthing," he said kindly. Abbey pushed her at Dumbledoor while running off to the Hufflepuff table. Selene looked at him nerverously biting her lip.  
"Am I in trouble?" she asked. She almost expected him to say yes but she was surprised as he patted her head gently and said "No of course not."  
He went to the stool and put the hat on Selene's head. The girl was surprised as the hat began talking to her in a loud voice.  
"Oh...look here," he said mystically. "Interesting...the powers of Salaazer Slytherin run strong through your veins..." Selene gasped  
"Salaazer Slytherin?" Suddenly the hat gasped.  
"No! It can't be!"  
"What is it?" Selene panicked.  
"You're..."

END!

Selene: I think it turned out good

Harry: I still haven't shown up

Selene: Give it a bit- plz R&R! NO FLAMES!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya it's forsakenpriestess once more! I kinda got bothered by what some people said (ugh talk about no spine cuse they didn't even leave me a review a only a pm) but I figured that I should finish the story because I think that people who are mean to others are just pathetic and spineless. It is my first fic! PEOPLE! Chill out.

because people said Selene was a mary sue (rude) I changed her a little. Since she doesn't want anyone to find out that she's an metamorphogus she only keeps her hair dark black and her eyes are normally blue but change to green when she's sad or red when she's angry. Her hair changes a little but not a big difference because she doesn't want to be hated by the other students.

Chapter 2: Bloody Secrets

The hat got quite suddenly. It dropped it's voice to a low wisper.

"A second reincarnation of his Lord." Selene panicked, wispering intently to the hat.

"Of who?" questioned the girl. "Who is this Lord you so speak of?" Suddenly, the hat got loud again.

"SLYTHERIN!" it called to the whole school. Everyone burst into applause espesially the Slytherin table who were really exited to have Selene in their house. Not only was she an animagus she was also a discovering metamorphogus. (No one knew that yet but some students suspected with the way her eyes would change colors in a eerie tone and how her hair would almost change colors with her mood. It turned a hardly noticable red when she was angry and pitch black when she was sad. And how she would disapper and all they could find was a black cat with green eyes.)

Selene was embarassed but sit down after Abbey dragged her to the table and forcing her to sit with the exited Slyterins who wanted to know more about her.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore announced hitting his glass loudly. "I know your all exited about a new and talented houseguest but please Slytherin, calm down I have announcements to make."

Everyone got quiet.

"I need to remind everyone that the second floor third corridor is off limits to students who dont want to die. Mr. Filch will make sure that no wandering feet tresspass. That is all. Now eat!" He waved his hands and suddenly food appeared on the table.

All the Slyterins tried to load Selene's plate saying that she was too eerie pale and how she was so model-like skinny. Some of the uglier girls like Pansy tried to shove pudding at her probably hoping she would get fat so they would look better. Selene was polite and she blushed and pushed the food away. The Slytherins looked hurt and she felt sad but didn't care.

"I don't want to eat so I'm going to bed." With everyones eyes on her Selene walked out of the Great hall and up to the common rooms. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and her strange and gothic attire but she was used to stares. Some were lustful and she felt a eerie shiver run down her back as she felt people undressing her with their eyes. Other stares were mean and were wishing she would just lite on fire. Other stares were confused and intrigued and wanted to know more about her. Selene sighed and walked out of the hall.

As she was walking out of the hall she looked and tried to find out which way was the common rooms. She had already been sorted into slythein and she was sure that she needed to go downstairs. Feeling an cold breeze lift up her skirt a little she walked down the stairs tripping over a cat.

"GAH!" Selene yelled as she fell down the last two stairs to the ground. Quickly she pushed her skirt down and looked up at the cat that tripped her. It had red eyes, like Selene did right now because she was annoyed at falling and behind it stood its master. It was a dirty man who started to advance on Selene while she was on the ground.

Selene tried to get up but her ankle was broken and she couldn't run. She felt this man undressing her with his eyes like some of the other students in the hall and she knew she was in trouble.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO..."

THe man cut her off with a hand over her mouth and he picked up her incredibly light body and pushed her to his chest.

"SHHHHH! I'm MR. Filch and I'm your friend don't worry about me, I wont' hurt you I only want to make you feel nice and good." She tried to escape and he was putting his man hand up her skirt when suddenly someone yelled from the hall she just walked out of.

"HEY! YOU LET HER GO YOU PEDOPHILE RAPIST!" Selene looked at her knight in shining armor and found Harry Potter racing towards them. He grabbed Selene and pulled her from Mr. FIlch. Sine her ankle was broken she fell but Harry caught her with one arm because she was so tiny. Mr. Filch looked angry that he had been interrupted.

"You'll regret this, POTTER!." he stormed away with his ugly cat following him after hissing at Harry and Selene because of what they did to it's master.

Harry picked up Selene's short and thin frame into his arms and was carring her like a bride. He looked at her face straight in the eyes.

"Did he do anything to you?" Selene blushed and felt tears well to her face but she kept them down. It was only a bad reminder.

"No, I've gone through worse so it's okay. You don't have to carry me. I can walk." To prove to him that she could she stood on her feet but only got to take a few steps before she fell to her knees again. "No please don't help me, bad things happen to people who are nice to me. YOu just need to stay away. I can get back on my own." She tried to get up again and only managed to fall oncemore.

Harry ran forward and picked her up again. "No I'm taking you to the hospitle wing right now." She tugged at his robes, looking at him with pleading blue eyes and long silky black hair hanging in strands in front of her pale face. She felt Harry's heart speed up and saw him swallow.

"No, just take me to the dorms since you won't let me take myself." He smiled at her and began walking but another yell ran out the hallway.

"POTTER! What are you doing with MY Slytherin!" Selene couldn't turn around because of the way Harry was holding her but she recongized that voice. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry yelled back.

"She's not yours! You don't know what she's been througha nd what I've saved her from!" Draco stopped acting angry and Selene could hear the concern in his voice.

"What? Is she okay?" Harry turned around to face Draco and Selene gave him a hopeless look. Just like Harry, Draco blushed at the look she gave him for some reason and cleared his throat.

Since Harry and Draco ran out of the Great Hall Hermionie and Ron followed because they were worried they would get in a figt again. And since they ran out Snape and McGonnagle walked out too to make sure they didn't have to stop anything between their houses.

"What's going on?" Snape asked when he got out there.

"Someone tried to hurt Selene," Harry explained. Selene got out of Harry's arms again and stumbled forward.

"i'm sorry professor, I'm not trying to be troublesome I just want to back to the dorms." McGonnagle pushed Harry, Ron and Hermione back to the Great Hall and shut the door so Selene could talk to Snape alone and she could get everyone to settle down and hopefully not cause Selene more trouble after everyone heard Harry yell out "YOU PEDOPHILE RAPIST!" in a loud voice.

Snape looked at the girl stumbling in front of him and felt very bad for her. He helped her get to the common rooms and helped her into bed. It seemed that he was taking a liking to her for whatever reason. Maybe she reminded him of himself when he was younger or something. Selene didn't know. He leaned in a little too close when he put her down on the bed but she knew that it was only her imagination because of the trauma earlier that day. She rolled over and drew and wrote until she fell asleep again.

For some reason she couldn't stop sleeping and Selene didn't know why.

END!

So I think my writings gotten better. please be nice, I am trying and I think Selene is one of the better characters I've come up with or even the better characters than some of the other ones I read.

Draco: Why would I ever be nice to Potter?

Selene: Because I was hurt!

Harry: Yeah, Draco! I saw the look in your eyes!

Draco: SHUTTUP POTTER! It was in yours too!

Selene: Quite down! let's see where we go next chappie!

R&R NO FLAMES! (AGAIN I HAVE TO SAY THIS!)


End file.
